


Thanks That Was Fun

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, F/M, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Love, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Thanks That Was Fun' by Barenaked Ladies.





	Thanks That Was Fun

Nobody got the better of Lex Luthor...

...except for her.

He had to be crazy when he allowed himself to get involved with Chloe Sullivan.

She was too smart to be a woman just to share the night; he ought to have realised sooner he was going to fall.

Seemed she was stronger; he really had been just a source of information and night-time fun.

One of few women to dump his ass, of all unholy outcomes, she’d gone running back to the JLA the very next moment.

For that part most of all, she was going to be sorry.


End file.
